heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Omnitrix/Gallery
Models Primary Omnitrix Omnitrix Ben 10.PNG|The prototype Omnitrix, as seen in the original series. Error_Omnitrix_mode.png|The prototype Omnitrix, as seen in the film Ben 10: Race Against Time Recalibrated Omnitrix.png|The recalibrated Omnitrix, as seen in Ben 10: Alien Force. Omnitrix_(Alien_Swarm_Timeline).png|The recalibrated Omnitrix, as seen in the film Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Ultimatrix.png|The original Ultimatrix from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Omnitrix.png|The new Omnitrix from Ben 10: Omniverse. RBS2Omnitrix.png|The Omnitrix as seen in the second season of the reboot series. Season 3 reboot omnitrix.png|The Omnitrix as seen in the third season of the reboot series. Alternate Versions Hero Watch.png|The Hero Watch worn by Ben 23. Power Watch.png|The Power Watch worn by Mad Ben. Argitrix.png|The Argittrix worn by an alternate version of Argit. Replicas Negative Ultimatrix.png|The replica Ultimatrix worn by Albedo in Omniverse. AntiTrix.png|The replica Omnitrix, or "AntiTrix", worn by Kevin in the reboot series. Transformations 2005 series/Omniverse (flashbacks) Omniverse Young Arctiguana.png|Arctiguana Omniverse Young Blitzwolfer.jpg|Blitzwolfer Omniverse Young Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt Omniverse Young Clockwork.png|Clockwork Omniverse Young Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Omniverse Young Ditto.png|Ditto Omniverse Young Eye Guy.png|Eye Guy Omniverse Young Feedback.png|Feedback Omniverse Young Four Arms.png|Four Arms Omniverse Young Frankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike Omniverse Young Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Omniverse Young Grey Matter.jpg|Grey Matter Omniverse Young Heatblast.png|Heatblast Omniverse Young Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws Omniverse Young Snare-oh.png|Snare-oh Omniverse Young Spitter.png|Spitter Omniverse Young Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly Omniverse Young Upchuck.png|Upchuck (Perk version) Omniverse Young Upgrade.png|Upgrade Omniverse Young Way Big.png|Way Big Omniverse Young Wildmutt.jpg|Wildmutt Omniverse Young Wildvine.png|Wildvine Omniverse Young XLR8.png|XLR8 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Alien X.png|Alien X AmpFibian.png|AmpFibian Arctiguana.png|Arctiguana Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo Big Chill.png|Big Chill Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolfer Brainstorm.png|Brainstorm Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt ChamAlien.png|Chamalien Chromastone.png|Chromastone Clockwork.png|Clockwork Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Ditto.png|Ditto Eatle.png|Eatle Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo Eye Guy.png|Eye Guy Fasttrack.png|Fasttrack Four Arms.png|Four Arms Frankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Goop.png|Goop Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter Heatblast.png|Heatblast Humungousaur.png|Humungousaur Jetray.png|Jetray Jury Rigg.png|Juryrigg Lodestar.png|Lodestar Nanomech.png|Nanomech NRG.png|NRG Rath.png|Rath Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws Shocksquatch.png|Shocksquatch Snare-oh.png|Snare-oh Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey Spitter.jpg|Spitter Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly Swampfire.png|Swampfire Terraspin.png|Terraspin Murk Upchuck.png|Upchuck (Murk version) Upgrade.png|Upgrade Way Big.png|Way Big Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard Wildmutt.png|Wildmutt Wildvine.jpg|Wildvine XLR8.jpg|XLR8 Omniverse (present day) Omniverse Alien X.png|Alien X Omniverse AmpFibian.png|AmpFibian Omniverse Arctiguana.jpg|Arctiguana Omniverse Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo Astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl Atomix.png|Atomix Ball Weevil.png|Ball Weevil Omniverse Big Chill.png|Big Chill Omniverse Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolfer Bloxx.png|Bloxx Omniverse Brainstorm.png|Brainstorm Bullfrag.png|Bullfrag Omniverse Buzzshock.png|Buzzshock Omniverse Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt Omniverse ChamAlien.png|Chamalien Omniverse Chromastone.jpg|Chromastone Omniverse Clockwork.png|Clockwork Crashhopper.png|Crashhopper Omniverse Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Omniverse Ditto.png|Ditto Omniverse Eatle.png|Eatle Omniverse Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo Omniverse Eye Guy.png|Eye Guy Omniverse Fasttrack.png|Fasttrack Omniverse Feedback.png|Feedback Omniverse Four Arms.png|Four Arms Omniverse Frankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike Omniverse Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Omniverse Goop.png|Goop Gravattack.png|Gravattack Omniverse Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter Gutrot.png|Gutrot Omniverse Heatblast.png|Heatblast Omniverse Humungousaur.png|Humungousaur Omniverse Jetray.jpg|Jetray Omniverse Jury Rigg.png|Juryrigg Kicken Hawk.png|Kickin Hawk Omniverse Lodestar.jpg|Lodestar Mole-Stache.png|Mole-Stache Omniverse Nanomech.png|Nanomech Omniverse NRG.png|NRG Pesky Dust.png|Pesky Dust Omniverse Rath.png|Rath Rocks.png|Rocks Omniverse Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws Omniverse Shocksquatch.png|Shocksquatch Omniverse Snare-oh.png|Snare-oh Omniverse Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey Omniverse Spitter.jpg|Spitter Squidstrictor.png|Squidstrictor Omniverse Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly Omniverse Swampfire.png|Swampfire Omniverse Terraspin.png|Terraspin Toepick.png|Toepick Omniverse Murk Upchuck.png|Upchuck (Murk version) Omniverse Perk Upchuck.png|Upchuck (Perk version) Omniverse Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade Ventrilosquid.jpg|Ventrilosquid Walkatrout.png|Walkatrout Omniverse Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard Omniverse Way Big.png|Way Big Whampire.png|Whampire Omniverse Wildmutt.png|Wildmutt Omniverse Wildvine.png|Wildvine The Worst.png|The Worst Omniverse XLR8.png|XLR8 2016 series B10 Reboot Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt B10 Reboot Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead B10 Reboot Four Arms.png|Four Arms B10 Reboot Gax.png|Gax B10 Reboot Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter B10 Reboot Heatblast.png|Heatblast B10 Reboot Humungousaur.png|Humungousaur B10 Reboot Jetray.png|Jetray B10 Reboot Mole-Stache.png|Mole-Stache B10 Reboot Overflow.png|Overflow B10 Reboot Rath.png|Rath B10 Reboot Shock Rock.png|Shock Rock B10 Reboot Slapback.png|Slapback B10 Reboot Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly B10 Reboot Upgrade.png|Upgrade B10 Reboot Wildvine.png|Wildvine B10 Reboot XLR8.png|XLR8 Non-Canon/Unknown Antigravitesla.png|Antigravitesla Bob the Blob.png|Bob the Blob Decagon Vreedle.png|Decagon Vreedle Young Eon.png|Eon Plantapocapypse.png|Plantapocalypse Portaler.png|Portaler Sandbox.png|Sandbox Shellhead.png|Shellhead Slapstrike.png|Slapstrike Snakepit.png|Snakepit Thriller Whale.jpg|Thriller Whale Unitaur.png|Unitaur Alternate Transformations Ultimate Forms Ult Articguana.jpg|Ultimate Arctiguana Ult Big Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill Ult Cannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Ult Echo Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Ult Gravattack.jpg|Ultimate Gravattack Ult Grey Matter.png|Ultimate Grey Matter Ult Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Humugousaur Ult Rath.jpg|Ultimate Rath Ult Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Ult Swampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire Ult Way Big.png|Ultimate Way Big Ult Wildmutt.png|Ultimate Wildmutt Omni-Enhanced Forms Enhanced Cannonbolt.png|Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Enhanced Diamondhead.png|Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Enhanced Four Arms.png|Omni-Enhanced Four Arms Enhanced Grey Matter.png|Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Enhanced Heatblast.png|Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Enhanced Overflow.png|Omni-Enhanced Overflow Enhanced Stinkfly.png|Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Enhanced Wildvine.png|Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Enhanced XLR8.png|Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Omni-Kix Forms Omni-Kix Cannonbolt.png|Omni-Kix Cannonbolt Omni-Kix Diamondhead.png|Omni-Kix Diamondhead Omni-Kix Four Arms.png|Omni-Kix Four Arms Omni-Kix Heatblast.png|Omni-Kix Heatblast Omni-Kix Humungousaur.png|Omni-Kix Humungousaur Omni-Kix Jetray.png|Omni-Kix Jetray Omni-Kix Rath.png|Omni-Kix Rath Omni-Kix Shock Rock.png|Omni-Kix Shock Rock Omni-Kix Slapback.png|Omni-Kix Slapback Omni-Kix XLR8.png|Omni-Kix XLR8 Ben 23's Aliens Big Bug.png|Big Bug Brainfrog.png|Brainfrog Build-A-Guy.png|Build-A-Guy Dino-Mighty.png|Dino-Mighty Electricyeti.png|Electricyeti Eye Guy (Ben 23).png|Eye Guy Freezeghost.png|Freezeghost Freezelizard.png|Freezelizard Handy Man.png|Handy Man Lightning Volt.png|Lightning Volt Mr. Monkey.png|Mr. Monkey Mr. Mucky.png|Mr. Mucky Nighty Knight.png|Nighty Knight Rollaway.png|Rollaway Speedyquick.png|Speedyquick Techno-Bubble.png|Techno-Bubble Toolboxx.png|Toolboxx Vomit Man.png|Vomit Man Nexus Realm Forms Buttercup2.png|Buttercup Chowder.png|Chowder Dexter (Dexter's Lab).png|Dexter Edd.png|Edd Festro.jpg|Festro Finn the Human (bionic arm).png|Finn the Human Grim (Billy & Mandy).png|Grim Grizzly.png|Grizzly Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball Watterson Jake the Dog.png|Jake the Dog Jeff Randell.png|Jeff Randell Johnny Bravo.gif|Johnny Bravo K 'nuckles.png|K'nuckles Monkey (Dial M for Monkey).png|Monkey Mordecai.png|Mordecai Moxy.png|Moxy Prohyas Warrior.png|Prohyas Warrior Robot Jones.gif|Robot Jones Supercow.png|Supercow Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa Wirt (Over the Garden Wall).jpg|Wirt Miscellaneous All_Versions_Of_The_Omnitrix.jpg|All models and alternate counterparts of the Omnitrix. Omnitrix_Symbol.jpg|An Omnitrix badge as seen in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Omnitrix DNA pods.png|Omnitrix DNA pods belonging to (from left to right, top to bottom) Stinkfly, Shock Rock, Heatblast, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Gax, Overflow, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Wildvine, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Eye Guy, Slapback, Humungousaur, Rath, and Ripjaws. Category:Galleries